Vicky Chu
'Vicky Chu '''is the tritagonist in ''Dead Rising 4. She's Frank West's pupil. She is a student of Frank's, who knows about his true identity. Unlike Frank, Vick is much younger and cares more about finding out the truth and getting justice than fame and glory. She is stubborn, often refusing to deviate from her goals without a high degree of swaying. Vick hasn't had the experiences that embittered Frank, so she is naive in certain respects. She sympathizes with zombies, upset about the fact that they were once human beings. She is sensitive to the suffering that they feel, whereas Frank's philosophy is that it was either him or the zombies. She often criticizes Frank for his callousness and cynical attitude. Much of what she does in the story is aimed at showing Frank the error of his ways. Through her Cloud uploads, it is clear that she harbors a lot of anger and disdain towards Frank. Through the course of the game, Vick's actions change and she is seen doing some very questionable (and hypocritical) behavior herself in order to get the story. She and Frank eventually reunite and work together. At the end of the game, she is successfully able to sell her story and tell all that she saw in Willamette. Dead Rising 4 Vick is seen driving with Frank West during the game's introduction. She lures Frank out with a promise to play mini golf, but instead intends on bringing him back to Willamette. She insists on checking out a secret military base that's there, stating that there's all sorts of illegal scientific research going on. Frank thinks that the information is bogus, and has no interest in chasing the lead up. Vick manages to eventually convince Frank to investigate, pleading to him that it would be good experience to learn from him, and that it would be a big story if true. As the investigation starts, the personality difference in the two is immediately apparent. Frank is consistently insistent that they need to get the evidence they need for the story and leave. However, Vick doesn't feel that it's right to let injustice happen right in front of her. She manages to drag Frank along despite his wishes to leave, so that she can find the whole truth about what's going on with the latest outbreak. As the investigation of the secret military base goes on, Vick is appalled at the treatment of the zombies. She loses her temper at Frank's lack of empathy and shoots a female zombie to end her suffering. Frank gets angry and the two argue, drawing attention to their location. Vick leaves the facility without Frank, angry at his nonchalant attitude, and is determined to return to Willamette and crack the case herself. Vick and Frank lose touch, until Brad Park confronts Frank about Vick's involvement on the case. Brad shows Frank a picture of her returning to the site, and so Frank has no choice but to cooperate with Brad and investigate things further. Brad and Frank head to Willamette together in search of Vick. While flying over the city, their helicopter is shot down by one of Fontana's men. The helicopter crashes in the newly reopened Willamette Memorial Megaplex. Frank finds out that Vick may be in the mall, and tries to track her down. As Frank tries to track Vick down throught the course of Case 1 and Case 2, he realizes that he is several weeks behind her. With the help of Connor, Paula and other survivors along the way, Frank checks out various Obscurius bases on the trial of Vick. Frank eventually catches up with Vick during Case 2 as she meets with Fontana at the Old Town scrapyard. Vick tells her that she knows Fontana's soldiers were attacked by an armed group that killed two of her men. Vick informs Fontana that she knows where her attackers will hit Obscuris next, where they are going, the name of their leader, and where they hide their food. Vick informs Fontana that with information like that, a lot of unnecessary death can be avoided. Fontana considers her options for a moment before asking Vick what it is she wants. Vick states that she wants only thirty minutes off the record to ask Fontana some questions. Before Fontana can answer, an Obscuris soldier brings out Darcy, who was caught snooping around on Obscuris's computers. Fontana, because of Vick's presence, orders that Darcy be bathed and fed. Fontana tells Vick that she can ask her questions and has her Lieutenant drive Vick back to the base. Vick is not encountered again until Case 3. Frank is contacted by an Obscuris scientist who offers information in exchange for extraction. When he meets with the woman (Dr. Blackburne), Frank discovers that Vick is with her. Vick has Dr. Blackburne tied to a chair and is trying to get the full story out of her to learn the truth. Frank is shocked that Vick has "gone this far" in order to get the story, and calls her a hypocrite. Frank is also angry that Vick sold out Tom's people, putting Hammond and others in danger. Vick insists that her actions are in the right in order to get the truth and to make those responsible pay, and argues with Frank before she storms off. At the end of Case 5, Frank escapes Calder with the hard drive with all the information about Dr. Barnaby's research. Before he can leave the sewers, Vick stops him. She points a gun at him and threatens to shoot if he doesn't surrender the information. He hands Vick his camera, where Frank had downloaded the information from the hard drive on to. Vick destroys the original hard drive by shooting it, now meaning that she is the only one with a copy of the information. This leads directly in to Case 6, where Frank chases Vick through the mall. Vick will throw flash grenades in an attempt to slow Frank down. She eventually blocks his path by closing a shutter, but Frank is able to intercept her at the Kiichiro Plaza. While attempting to catch up to her, Vick is discovered by Calder who knocks her to the ground and takes the camera. Frank shows up to distract Calder. Calder destroys Frank's camera, and the two start to fight. Vick runs off and leaves Frank, but much to his relief, she contacts him to say she's going to help from the control room. As Calder drains power from various signs in the plaza, Vick will turn off the power. This causes Calder's Exo Suit to malfunction, allowing him to take heavier damage each time. When she manually tries to destroy a breaker box, she is electrocuted and goes unconcious. After the fight with Calder, Frank calls Brad for medical assistance. The two men take Vick to rest, and she eventually wakes up. Vick and Frank reconcile, and agree to go 50/50 on the story when they escape Willamette. Vick reveals that she has a back up of all the information they lost on an SD card. During the final escape, Frank and Brad work together with Vick to get to the rooftop of the mall. When their first extraction is thrwated by an Evolved Zombie, they call in for a second extraction. Both Vick and Brad Park are able to escape Willamette at the end of the game via helicopter. Vick and Brad are forced to watch as Frank is dragged back down to Willamette by a group of zombies. Believing that Frank is dead, Vick tells the story of all that went on in her own words, and tells the world that Frank West died in Willamette. Trivia *In many ways, Vick's persona is similar to Frank's in the original Dead Rising; she is initially interested in getting the big scoop for glory, but then becomes obsessed with finding the truth. Just as Frank became angry and more determined as the crisis began to affect him personally, Vick grows more and more concerned with making those responsible pay for causing the outbreaks. *According to her last name spelled as Chu (which is matched the Chinese last name ‘朱’ in Cantonese ), she is Canton/HongKong origined. *Like the three main protagonists, Vick's name also ends in 'k' (Possibly hinting towards the next (possible) entry as the main character). Gallery DR4_chr_Vick.png Vick with Gun.png Vick arguing with Frank.png Vick in photo.png|Brad shows a picture of Vick in Willamette Vick speaking with Fontana.jpg Fontana with Vick 2.jpg Fontana and Vick.jpg|Vick and Fontana Frank and Vick Standing.jpg|Vick and Frank Vick in Case 3.jpg Vick POI.jpg|Person of Interest Profile Vick POI Updated.jpg|Updated Person of Interest Profile (Case 6) Obscuris Tactical Briefings 1.jpg|Obscuris' file on Vick In the Field The 'In the Field' personal mystery which gives insights into Vick's actions while in Willamette. In the Field 1.jpg In the Field 2.jpg In the Field 3.jpg Category:Dead Rising 4 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive